brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
DUPLO Land
|Closed = |Near= Miniland Traffic St. Leonard's Mansion Imagination Centre }} DUPLO Land (formerly DUPLO Gardens) is the area of LEGOLAND Windsor between Traffic and Miniland, home to attractions for young kids. It is named and themed around the DUPLO toy-line. In 2013 it was extensively redesigned to contain a water park.Royal Borough of Windsor and Maidenhead History The area was opened in March 1996 as DUPLO Gardens. It contained five attractions; DUPLO Playtown, Fairy Tale Brook, Whirly Birds, DUPLO Train and The Willow Stage. It also contained a restaurant, Pasta Patch.Theme Park BrochuresChopper Squadron - Completely LEGOLAND WindsorDUPLO Train - Completely LEGOLAND Windsor In May 1999, X-Treme Team (later renamed Extreme Team Challenge) opened.Completely LEGOLAND Windsor In the early 2000s, the Waterworks were renovated. Waterworks - Completely LEGOLAND Windsor For the 2007 season, the Whirly Birds were renamed to the Chopper Squadron. The models of small birds were replaced with an air traffic control theme. Also introduced in this season, next to the Extreme Team Challenge, was the Mole in 1 Adventure Golf, at which, for an additional fee, visitors can play a round of miniature golf. The Pasta Patch was rebranded as Captain Barnacle's Boatshed, a fish and chip restaurant. In 2009 it was rebranded again to The Great British Carvery and later again a year later to DUPLO Family Restaurant. Current attractions Chopper Squadron Chopper Squadron (until 2007 Whirlybirds or Whirly Birds) is a ride aimed at younger children. The ride consists of several different coloured helicopters that rise up vertically and rotate. Two guests can be accommodated in each copter. The ride is controlled by the guests inside it, one stick controlling height and other rotation. To ride you need to be over 0.9m tall and if under 1.3m, accompanied by an adult. LEGOLAND description Gallery Choppersquadronopening.png|Entrance Choppersquadronride.png| DUPLO Playtown DUPLO Playtown is a play area. It opened in 1996 and has been a consistent feature of the park since then, albeit with updates. It was overhauled again in 2013. It contains things to climbing frames, slides and other play-area attractions LEGOLAND description DUPLO Theatre The DUPLO Theatre is a puppet theatre, showing fairy-tales with slight twists. Shows * 3 Little Pigs (2011) * Cinderella (DUPLO Theatre) (????) * The Elves and the Shoemaker (2010 - 2011) * Goldilocks and the Three Bears (2010) * Jack and the Beanstalk (2011) * Little Red Riding Hood (2010) LEGOLAND description DUPLO Train The DUPLO Train is a small train ride aimed at younger children. It travels around a small circular loop of track. LEGOLAND description Extreme Team Challenge Extreme Team Challenge (formerly X-treme Team) is a water ride which consists of two teams of two going down the slides in a race. LEGOLAND description Fairy Tale Brook Fairy Tale Brook is an attraction opened in March 1996. It is a boat ride throughout fairy-tale scenes, such as Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood, Aladdin and The Three Billy Goats Gruff recreated in LEGO and animatronics. It is a WGH Transportation Engineering Water Ride. LEGOLAND description Mole in 1 Adventure Golf Mole In 1 Adventure Golf opened in 2007 and for an additional fee allows visitors to play a game of miniature golf. It is believed that it was originally going to be called Wild Woods Golf, like the similar attraction at LEGOLAND California, as the original signs for the attraction stated. LEGOLAND description Waterworks Waterworks is an attraction in the DUPLO Land area of LEGOLAND Windsor. It is a large outdoor water play area for young children. It was renovated in the early 2000s. It was replaced by a proper water park for 2013. LEGOLAND description Shopping and eating The area contains a gift shop (Cuddles Corner) and two food-venues; DUPLO Family Restaurant (formerly Pasta Patch, Captain Barnacle's Boatshed, The Great British Carvery) and Fried Chicken Co.. The gift shop has gone through various interceptions, at times specialising in souvenirs and clothing. Currently, it is focused on soft toys as well as clothes. It was previously called LEGO Clothes 'n' Stuff.Cuddles Corner - Completely LEGOLAND WindsorLegolandguideunknownyearmap1.jpg - Brickipedia The shop will be given a new colour scheme for 2013. The restaurant was, from 1996 to 2007, Pasta Patch, selling pasta and pizza. In 2007, it was rebranded as Captain Barnacle's Boatshed, selling fish and chips. In 2009 it was renamed again to The Great British Carvery, before in 2010 being rebranded again as DUPLO Family Restaurant. Attached to the restaurant is a takeaway, which is currently branded as Fried Chicken Co. This is a brand also found at other Merlin Entertainments Group parks. DUPLO Family Restaurant - Completely LEGOLAND Windsor Future The area is set to contain a massive upgrade for the 2013 season. It will most likely be renamed DUPLOVILLE, but it is still to be confirmed. Attractions will include DUPLO Water Fortress, DUPLOVILLE Playland, DUPLO Splash Zoo and a retail store. Fairytale Brook will remain, and the DUPLO Theatre will be renamed Storytime Stage. DUPLOVILLEplanning1.jpg|Annotated plan DUPLOVILLEplanning2.jpg|Sketch of the plan DUPLOVILLEplanning3.jpg|Annotated sketch ; Area Entrance Portal There will be two entrances to the area and each will contain an archway. There will be flowers and fence parts by the entrance and throughout the area. One side of the archway will be supported by a tree-trunk brick section, with normal DUPLO blocks on top. In front of this is a DUPLO dog model, which will be taken from the existing Waterworks attraction. The other side will be supported by a turret, based on the Castle and Princess themes. These will be designed to look as if a child has built them. On top of the supports, 4m above the ground to allow emergency vehicle access, is a banner connecting the two, and on top of that two flags, to add to the "fairy-tale" feel of the area. DUPLOVILLEArch1.jpg|An artists concept DUPLOVILLEArch2.jpg|A front on design DUPLOVILLEArch3.jpg|A map showing where the archways would be ;Dry play area A new dry play area is to replace the current DUPLO Playtown, on the location of what is currently Waterworks. It will be arranged like a small town and the ground will have a rubber crumb flooring and contain different colours and patterns to denote roads, pavements and gardens. It will include many different buildings, and will mainly be built around various Kompan play units.: *Garage - To contain a workshop area with a car and a bike, a petrol pump and a works van. The ceiling is based on the bridge in set 3774, a car wash based on 5696 and the overall play area is based on 5641. *Caveman House - A dinosaur appears as if it is stuck inside, with a head above the front window and a tail coming out the back of the house. The house will have two floors and themed around the Dino DUPLO theme. *Circus - A tent with balcony and two caravans next to it. A high wire connects it to the cake shop, with a DUPLO monkey balanced on it. It will be based on 5593 Circus. *Builders House - An incomplete building, to contain a crane that children can use to lift bricks up and down with sound effects. To be based on sets 4988 and 5639. *Police Station - Contains a police car and a cell. Based on set 5602. *Pirates House - Based on the DUPLO Pirates line. *Fire Station - Based around 5601 and other fire service themed sets. *Pilots House - Based on the LEGO Ville airport sets. *Castle - To contain a tower and a maze-type structure based on a zoo play feature at LEGOLAND California. Themed around the Princess Castle line. *Clowns Cake Shop - To contain a mixing room and a climbing structure. Like the Circus it is based on 5993. *Telephone box - To contain an "interactive" speaking tube set outside. Next to it, near the existing retail building is a terraced seating area to allow parents to supervise their children. DUPLOVILLEdryplayplan.jpg|The plan of the area DUPLOVILLEdryplaysketch.jpg|A sketch of the area DUPLOVILLEdryplaygarage.jpg|Garage DUPLOVILLEdryplaycaveman.jpg|Caveman house DUPLOVILLEdryplaycircus.jpg|Circus DUPLOVILLEdryplaybuilders.jpg|Builder house DUPLOVILLEdryplaycake.jpg|Cake Shop DUPLOVILLEdryplaypolice.jpg|Police Station DUPLOVILLEdryplaypirate.jpg|Pirate house DUPLOVILLEdryplaypilot.jpg|Pilot house DUPLOVILLEdryplayfire.jpg|Fire Station DUPLOVILLEdryplaycastle.jpg|Castle ;Splash Zoo The splash zoo and its models are based on the LEGOLAND California attraction. The zoo sign will spray water from the centre and from a geyser at the top. Animals are set to include a lion which sprays water out of its back and has a button operated spray from its mouth, a giraffe with a fountain on its back and a wheel operated spray from its mouth, a zebra with a continuous spray from its mane, penguins who sit on bricks which spray water out of the studs and a polar bear cub. The Elephant Tot's Pool will be a small paddling pool centred around an elephant which has a turning wheel which controls the water coming out of the trunk. Another tot pool based on a alligator, with a turning wheel that causes a jet of water to come out of the animal's mouth . There will also be a teetor-totter which sprays out water when children are using it and a place called Swabbies Deck, which will be pirate themed with flower squirter, swings and spray pads. There will also be lockers and a changing area. Splashzoolayout.jpg|An overview Splashzooview.jpg|A sketch of the Splash Zoo Splashzooentrancesign.jpg|The entrance sign Splashzoopolarbear.jpg|Polar Bear Splashzoolion.jpg|Lion Splashzoogiraffe.jpg|Giraffe Splashzoozebra.jpg|Zebra Splashzooteetertotter1.jpg|Teeter Totter Splashzootettertotter2.jpg|Teeter Totter Splashzooelephant.jpg|Elephant Tot Splashzoogator.jpg|Alligator Splashzoopenguins.jpg|Penguins Splashzoochangingarea.jpg|Changing Area ;Splash Fortress The splash fortress will be a large structure on what is currently Mole in 1 Adventure Golf. It will be based around a tropical/jungle theme, and various slides, play equipment and splash toys. Splashfortress1.jpg| Splashfortress2.jpg| Splashfortress3.jpg| Splashfortress4.jpg| Built next to it will be a first aid and lifeguard kiosk. It will be DUPLO themed and continue a flag to set it out at a distance. It will also include a Q-Bot checking and staff information kiosk. Splashfortresslifeguard1.jpg| Splashfortresslifeguard2.jpg| Maps References External links *DUPLO Land at LEGOLAND Windsor Category:LEGOLAND Windsor Category:DUPLO Land